The present invention generally relates to video signal recording and/or reproducing apparatuses, and more particularly to a video signal recording and/or reproducing apparatus which records at the time of a recording a sampled signal which is obtained by sampling an input video signal such as a luminance signal at a sampling frequency which is slightly higher than an upper limit frequency of a frequency band required by the input video signal, which sampling frequency is an odd number multiple of 1/2 the horizontal scanning frequency, and reproduces at the time of a reproduction the sample signal and re-samples the reproduced sampled signal by two kinds of pulses which have phases which mutually differ by 180.degree. and have the same frequency as the sampling frequency at the time of the recording so as to obtain two kinds of re-sampled signals and obtain a reproduced video signal having a wide frequency band from these two kinds of re-sampled signals.
Generally, in a helical scan type video tape recorder (hereinafter simply referred to as a VTR), a video signal is recorded on a moving magnetic tape by use of rotary heads at the time of a recording, and the recorded video signal is reproduced from the tape by the rotary heads at the time of a reproduction. The frequency band of the video signal is wide and has an upper limit frequency in the range of 4.2 MHz, for example. In order to frequency-modulate the video signal having the wide frequency band and carry out recording and reproduction with respect to the tape, a relative speed between the head and the tape must be set to a high speed over a predetermined value, as is well known. Further, it is necessary to employ high-performance heads having a high sensitivity in the high-frequency range.
However, in the VTR for home use, the relative speed between the head and the tape is inevitably set to a speed which is considerably lower than the predetermined value, because of the need to keep the cost, the overall size, and the weight of the VTR to a minimum. For this reason, the recording and reproducing frequency band of the VTR is narrower than the original frequency band of the video signal, and it is impossible to obtain a reproduced picture having a high picture quality by recording and reproducing the video signal in the VTR which has the narrow recording and reproducing frequency band.